An electronic instrument designed to duplicate electronically the percussive qualities of a piano requires that the tone generators be touch responsive, that is, the force with which the keys are struck must control the peak amplitude of the tone generated in response thereto. While various so called electronic pianos are available on the market which are, to a degree, touch responsive, they do not effectively duplicate the acoustic piano. To even approximate the touch of a conventional piano, the mechanical characteristics as well as the acoustical characteristics associated with the key action of piano must be duplicated. While various touch responsive transducers have heretofore been proposed, they have not proved entirely satisfactory either from the standpoint of high initial cost and/or the difficulty of maintaining the transducers in accurate adjustment. Since a separate transducer is required for each key, stability of the transducer and cost of the transducer become critical. Velocity sensing devices have been used, for example, such as magnets moving relative to an inductance coil for inducing a voltage proportional to velocity of motion have been used. However, known instruments of this type have not provided the necessary mechanical feel or the tone characteristics of a piano.